User talk:RBC RT16 Alycia/The Centurion Program
was born in 2492 and would be unlikely to be capable of providing significant input to this project simply due to advancing age: the ending of Halo: Reach implies that she may be alive in 2589, but if she was alive she'd be approaching her 100th birthday. While the properties of cryosleep are said to have an impact on the aging process, her work wouldn't have put her in cryo much, and her biological age would be fairly close to her calendar age. *Training: **Spartans, especially IIs and IIIs, were described as being largely incapable of interactions with non-Spartans because they lacked social skills and never had the option to learn them. In my mind, the UNSC would have given them the opportunity to learn social skills if they believed it would have been beneficial for the Spartans to have them. The fact that they did not indicates that your Centurions wouldn't need them to do their jobs either, and teaching them anyway would be a frivolous waste of time and money. ***Going off of this, they wouldn't need courses in "Social Readiness" and "Sangheili Tradition." **Coursework. A healthy augmented supersoldier's talents would be put to waste at the helm of a flagship, so it shouldn't be a core class. However, Centurions who survived the augmentations but were disfigured beyond the ability to participate in physical combat would likely be useful in command roles. **Leaderboards. Largely unnecessary if all the Centurions are taking courses in different specializations, especially if they were able to know of their ranks relative to their peers; this would also lead to a degree of animosity between individual soldiers, which is highly undesirable. **Recreation. 240000 cR a month is a lot of money, and in a training program like this the Centurions would not be permitted to leave for any recreational purposes, especially those that involved getting intoxicated. *Augmentations: **TA3BP Bone Infusion. Titanium-A is basically nonstructural armor plating. I get what you're trying to do though; just use a different material and you'll be alright here. **Robotic Retina Enhancements. Probably more trouble than it's worth, given that on your other page a different vision augmentation is listed that does a similar thing. Additionally, it is physically impossible to see without light, given that vision is based on the reception of light. **SEP: ***The role of the stomach is to digest food; it has nothing to do with nutrient absorption. ***The organs that do absorb nutrients from food already obtain significant amounts of nutrients from it already; achieving a 100% nutrient absorption rate would likely expend more biological energy than that which would be gained from absorbing 100% of the nutrients in food. This would be more easily solved with the development of a sort of high-calorie, high-nutrient, high-density yet compact food that could be consumed in about a minute while providing the equivalent nutritional benefits of a full meal (a development which would benefit a larger number of troops). **USEP: see bullet point above. **CEP: how would this be physically possible? **ALPP. As explained on the other page, artificially adding and adjusting lung capacity would not prevent humans from suffering the effects of breathing carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide, simply because of the way they harm humans. There isn't room for a third lung either. **HAP: ***Human hearts have four valves and four chambers. Unless you're adding two chambers, adding two valves would be unlikely to do anything significant. There really isn't a reason to add two chambers either: the two atriums of the human heart allow for a smoother flow of blood, while the pumping is done through the two ventricles. Adding chambers adds needless biological complexity. ***Adding additional lines for blood flow would also cause problems in that blood flow is already largely optimized already, and adding more (especially connected to the heart) would impede overall system flow. Other comments: *You're better off describing all the augmentations here instead of splitting them between this page and a character page. *A few grammar issues. Good luck with your future edits!}}